All I Ask
by galerychanbaekaihun
Summary: Today, I gave my tears permission to fall. But I did not give them permission to stay. They were never meant to. - Porsha Allen / (Park Chanyeol) ( Byun Baekhyun) (Kim Kai) (Oh Sehun) (BOYXBOY) (DLDR!)


Jingga yang membentang dan teriakan burung yang menggema di sepanjang langit terlihat nampaknya tidak berpengaruh lebih untuk tubuh mungil di tepian sungai berbatu. Airnya mengalir setenang hembusan angin sore yang menggigit.

Derap langkah kaki anak-anak kecil diatas jembatan kayu mendengung mengganggu. Pun tawa mereka seberisik gesekan ranting kayu. Namun ia masih kokoh berdiri disana. Tidak ada yang tau pasti apa yang lebih menarik dari riak air sungai.

Helai hitam legam yang menusuk kelopak mata tidak dihiraukan. Merasa lebih nyaman untuk rasa sakit kecil disana. Lingkaran setara indahnya bulan sabit miliknya tak berniat membuka. Seolah hampir seluruh jiwanya menyatu untuk alam.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggunya. Bahkan tangan takdir yang terulur tidak lebih dari omong kosong.

" _ **Baekhyun!"**_

Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk bermenit-menit ketenangan yang di dapat sekarang. Persetan dengan hal lain.

" _ **Byun Baekhyun!"**_

Deg!

Kelopak nya terbuka. Menampakkan kedalaman bola mata yang tak berdasar. Kehilangan yang sangat kuat menariknya kedasar sungai. Tangan itu terulur mencari pegangan. Namun kehampaan kian pekat. Sejauh apapun memandang, ia tidak memiliki pijakan untuk kembali ke tepian.

' _Park Chanyeol'_

Kepalanya menoleh. Hamparan ilalang terbentang seolah tak berujung. Kaki tanpa alasnya tidak peduli sakit untuk berlari. Teriknya matahari tidak terasa membakar. Tubuhnya menggigil. Ilalang kian meninggi semakin jauh Ia melangkah.

' _Park Chanyeol'_

Suara selirih hembusan nafas berputar disekitar kepala. Ia panik tanpa alasan. Langkah kakinya berat. Dan saat menunduk untuk memastikan, lumpur berbau sudah hampir menenggelamkannya. Malam merajai bersama gelap yang mematikan.

" _ **Byun Baekhyun!"**_

Kedua telapak tangan ia gunakan untuk menutup telinga. Hembusan angin yang bergumam dan teriakan tak bertuan menyakiti kepalanya. Meski berat, ia terus melangkah. Lumpur sudah sampai dada. Sesak menghampirinya perlahan. Kelopaknya kembali terpejam.

" _ **BYUN BAEKHYUN!"**_

 _Glup!_

Sebuah batas transparan menghalangi gerak tubuhnya. Nafasnya tertahan menyesakkan. Saat membuka mata, ia berada di dalam sebuah kotak kaca berisi air. Sedikit lagi untuk mencapai tepian, namun rantai baja di pergelangan kaki kembali menahan.

Panik.

Sesak.

Surainya melayang mengikuti gerakan acak dari gelengan kepala.

' _Park Chanyeol'_

Suara hembusan angin masih bersembunyi di belakang telinga. Suara teriakan yang berbeda-beda terdengar asing.

Asing yang begitu menyiksanya.

Geraman tangis yang tertahan menggema. Benturan dari telapak tangannya dengan kaca tidak menimbulkan efek apapun.

 _Brak!_

Ia menoleh, mencari suara dari pintu yang dipaksa membuka. Namun di luar kaca hanya ada ruang hampa yang menakutkan.

" _ **Kau terlambat"**_

" _ **Tidak! Baekhyun-ku masih bernafas"**_

Air matanya bergabung bersama air. Tidak ada alasan untuk menangis. Namun suara asing dari orang terakhir menghantam dadanya. Menyakitinya. Penyesalan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ada tiba-tiba menyeruak memasuki seluruh saraf.

' _Park Chanyeol'_

' _Park Chanyeol'_

' _Park Chanyeol'_

Angin itu masih berbisik. Belenggu di kakinya terlepas. Tangannya di sambut. Ditarik dengan kuat, membawanya ketepian sungai berbatu yang di penuhi tawa anak kecil. Rengkuhan yang hangat menyambutnya.

' _Park Chanyeol'_

" _ **Baekhyun-ku, buka matamu. Kumohon"**_

Ia mendongak.

Tatapan teduh itu mengambil alih semua kinerja inderanya. Wajah tampan itu seolah memutar banyak kisah didepan matanya. Senyum itu—

"Park Chanyeol"

—tak lagi asing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deg!

Ia seolah baru saja keluar dari dalam air. Nafasnya tersengal. Matanya membola. Tangannya menggenggam apapun yang ia bisa.

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan terkejut untuk beberapa detik sebelum seseorang dengan setelan putih khas mengambil alih untuk memeriksa keadaan.

"Detak jantungnya kembali normal"

Suara itu terdengar di sela helaan nafas yang belum teratur. Meskipun matanya membuka sempurna, namun pandangannya buram. Hanya objek-objek acak yang dapat ia lihat.

Perasaan panik itu kembali merayapi. Rasa nyaman di rengkuhan seseorang tadi langsung terganti dengan ngilu di sekujur tubuh. Bola matanya bergerak liar, hampir menangis karena tidak menemukan tubuh besar itu.

"Baekhyun, kau bisa mendengarku?" ia kenal suara asing itu. Si suara terakhir.

' _Park Chanyeol'_

"Pa.."

"Ya?"

"P-Pa..rk"

"Pelan-pelan saja, aku bisa mendengarmu sayang"

"P-Pa…rk..Cha…yeol"

Hening. Ia kembali ingin menangis. Ia hanya ingin tau dimana pemilik tubuh hangat dan tatapan teduh itu. Ia ingin kembali memeluknya. Mencari rasa aman.

"Apa yang dia ucapkan, Kai?"

Pandangannya perlahan semakin jelas. Seluruh ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih. Meja penuh kabel. Bau desinfektan. Wajah seseorang yang penuh luka.

"Park Chanyeol."

Dan suara yang membawa penyesalan tak beralasan.

"Baekhyun mencari Park Chanyeol"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ini prolog dari ff pertama saya. Maaf kalo bahasanya masih amburadul, saya masih belajar nulis TT**

 **Lanjut atau Tidak? Tergantung pembaca ^^**

 **Terima Kasih *bow**


End file.
